


Rock the Outback

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruising, M/M, Not much foreplay, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, So what about that new map huh, Swearing, dirty - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: The Junkers manage to find Junkrat's previous home.





	Rock the Outback

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about being the most wanted person in Australia was that they couldn’t stay in the same place for too long.
> 
> So hey how about that new map on the moon. The characters interact with the huge telescope and Rat is like "I think I see my trailer from here!" so, like, boy lives (lived?) in a trailer. This is like the most logical outcome of that.
> 
> Just something quick i whipped in one night. No beta reader for this one because i am impatient. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you like it! 
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT:  
> I participated in a Roadrat Fanzine! Home on the Road. I wrote a short piece for it, alongside other 21 artists and writers. I think the Preorders are ended, but There will be an announcement for the PDF version if you missed yours! Check it out!
> 
> INFO: roadratfanzine.tumblr.com  
> 

The thing about being the most wanted person in Australia was that they couldn’t stay in the same place for too long. Things like material possessions became a burden, things that weren’t essentials becoming a burden for the running man.  
Roadhog understood. Even so, eventually they came to create small hideouts across the outback, places they could go back to rest and heal up. It would do.

“Wait- hold on mate-” Junkrat called out to Mako one day as they ride in his bike. Junkrat elbowed Mako’s gut, catching his attention. 

Grunting, the man turned to face Junkrat, who was excitedly flapping his hands around. He stood up on the sidecar, forcing Roadhog to stop his bike lest the idiot fall and die.

“What?!” Roadhog grunted, and Junkrat simply clung to him excitedly. 

“Mate…!” He got out of the car, looking at his environment. Mako scratched his head, unsure what was going on. Junkrat was excitable and sometimes randomly did weird shit, but this was just straight out odd. “This is it! Ahahaha! This is it!”

“Rat, what are you-”

“Hoggie- this is where I used tha’ leave!”

Roadhog looked around, but didn’t see anything apart from rock formations. He wondered if Junkrat had finally gone mad.

“No- look, come one! Come on come on come one!” He climbed into the sidecar again, pointing to some rocks, a small passage between them where the bike would fit. “Come on! Let’s get there!”

Roadhog shrugged. The next city wasn’t too far away and they had provisions, so it wasn’t like there was going to be too much of a delay.  
He did as his boss instructed him to, squeezing through the tall rocks to follow a path. He let out a whistle when he saw what was hidden in the circle of tall rocks.

It was a trailer RV, a beat up old one. Dry bushes were already growing on the sides, reclaiming it after years of being abandoned. Junkrat laughed loudly in the wind, until he started to freak out and started to slap Roadhog in the shoulder.

“Wait wait wait wait wait wait! Stop! Stop Hog- Stop!”

Roadhog hit the brakes, coming to a halt. The bike screeched and advanced a little, but managed to stop just in time for… for whatever, he guessed. Junkrat quickly got out of the bike, and pointed at some spots on the soil.

Beartraps that had been activated. Roadhog could even see bones sticking from out of them, having caught their victim and forcing them to either die there or cut their limbs. 

“Hold on,” He said, grabbing a big rock lying on his feet and throwing it to the dirt.  
An explosion happened, the mines activating and exploding. Junkrat laughed as he saw the small yet deadly. 

Yes, that was Junkrat’s home, alright. Rigged to hell for whoever tried to venture forth.

“I can’t believe it! It is exactly as I left it!” Junkrat ventured forth, not worried about triggering anything else. Even so, Roadhog got off his bike and followed his exact path lest he blow himself up in accident.

“You lived here…? In this trailer?” Roadhog asked, few meters behind from Junkrat.

“Roight! Before I became hunted an’ shit. Had to pretty much leave this place- ya know how it is, can’t stay in one place too long, eh?”

True. Yet it was so bizarre to actually see the place Junkrat used to live in. Mako didn’t know what he expected- not an actual house, that didn’t seem to be Junkrat style. Maybe in a shack in a junkyard, not an actual trailer.

He opened the door, and Junkrat whistled.

“Whew, it is exactly tha’ same! Well, dustier, of course! Ahahaha!”

He ventured inside, and Mako contemplated it. He was curious to see how the young man lived before he became the biggest bounty of Australia, but this seemed just too personal.

Eh. It’s not like they’ve not been personal already. With all the fucking and all.

He snorted at that thought as he crouched to get inside the trailer. It was a tight squeeze, and he had to maneuver to be able to enter.  
He tried to straighten his posture but his head knocked with the ceiling, so he was forced to crouch. It didn’t seem to bother Junkrat too much- but the man spent most of his life crouched, so he probably didn’t even realize it. 

Roadhog looked around, and saw how dusty everything was. Even so, it seemed to be full of junk, scrap- the things Junkrat always drags with himself were in the trailer, along with other things like blankets and food wrappers. Junkrat was happily going through the things he left behind long time ago.

“Guess tha’ traps helped, no one got around ‘er while I was gone!” 

“Where did you get this, anyways?”

“I found her in a junkyard, stole it. Took me a week to drag it here, but it was worth it! It’s small, but cozy!”

Roadhog didn’t know about that. He didn’t feel like complaining about Junkrat’s previous home, though. If someone talked hist about the farm he used to live he would snap their necks, after all. And he knew Junkrat was probably the same. 

“Hey!” Junkrat caught Roadhog’s attention, and Junkrat jumped in the bed that was at one corner of the trailer. It was old and dusty, and as soon as Junkrat threw himself in it a cloud of dust appeared. He would have told Junkrat to not do that, but to be honest the mattress looked better than the ones they’ve had to sleep on in motels.

“Ahaha! This brings back memories!”

The mattress seemed very big, he probably stole it from a junkyard as well.

“Hey, Hoggie. I’m tired from being in tha’ sun- don’t ya wanna rest a little?” He said this as he put his hands behind his head, showing his dirty and sweaty chest proudly. Roadhog already knew what this meant, and he considered it.

...He was tired from driving, and it would be an hour or two of more driving until they reached their destination. Worst case scenario, they would camp in the trailer- it would be annoying for Roadhog but it wouldn’t be the first time he would have to sleep in a small place.

Sure, why not. He could indulge a little. 

Mako wheezed, making his way towards Junkrat but the rat waved his hands. 

“Wait wait wait! Ya gotta do it roight! Ya gotta, like, come in, and, and, ya know, like in those books we read in that one ruined library that one time!”

Smutty Romance Novels. Roadhog snorted at the idea. The mere thought made him laugh that he didn’t realize he was actually doing it, getting out of the trailer and closing the door behind as he laughed.  
It took him about a minute to realize what he did. 

Weird. He scratched the back of his neck, looking around. Was he supposed to knock? Or was he supposed to come in just like, that, bursting the door? He wondered if that would even be considered as sexy. 

He thought about it, and just went with it. He turned around without thinking, and opened the door forcefully almost tearing it off its hinges.  
After the act Roadhog felt like an idiot, just slamming the door like it was his own place. The impact was even weaker considering he had to crouch to be inside.

“Oh, Hoggie, ya home early, ahahahaha!” Junkrat hollered from the bed. He was already naked, lazily stroking himself while naked. 

Roadhog swallowed the moan that came from his throat, fists clenching. He quickly made his way towards Jamison, but he kept crashing and knocking the trash that was on the trailer. The metallic things that fell on the ground made loud noises, killing the mood. Junkrat just laughed loudly.

“Sorry mate- too small for ye, eh?” He propped himself up with his elbows, erection red and hanging. “I got plenty of space for ye in bed.”

Roadhog snorted, already dropping his pants as he made his way towards the bed. Junkrat had a bottle of lube on his hand, making a show of opening himself up as Roadhog awkwardly stumbled through the trailer, knocking everything on his path.

He felt like a clumsy idiot, unable to contain himself. Junkrat didn’t seem to mind however, opening as his fingers slipped inside of him.

“So, how is it going to be today?” Roadhog said as Junkrat threw the lube at him. He opened it, spreading the cool thick liquid on his hot cock. It felt good, as he crawled up to the bed. The poor frame creaked, not used to Roadhog’s weight, but it seemed to last.

“Just fuck me up, mate.” He giggled, wet hand caressing his pale chest and leaving a trail of lube. “Let’s ruin this fuckin’ bed.”

Roadhog could do that. He laughed deeply, he would indulge a little for now. Go, heh, Hog Wild. 

He grabbed Junkrat by the thighs, dragging him close to him. Junkrat only laughed in excitement, his head thrown back against the dirty mattress, muscles already twitching underneath Mako’s huge palm.

“You open up?”

“Yeah, even used tha’ plug.” He pointed to a slick plug that was now carefully put on top of a rag. Roadhog laughed- he was very well prepared. Little fucker was planning on getting fucked quick. Roadhog could indulge him.

He pressed his tip against the rim of his asshole, circling the thigh muscle. Junkrat laughed, ticklish. He started to gasp, as Mako just grabbed him and entered him suddenly.  
The young man wailed in pleasure, head thrown back and back arching, baring his chest. Mako kept going, normally he would like foreplay and a little bit of more intimacy, but it was one of the few times he wanted to ditch that and get straight into the fucking, and so he was going to do so.

He slowly carefully impaled Junkrat, balls deep. He closed his eyes to feel the moment, feel Junkrat spread around him. He opened his eyes, and saw Junkrat with his arms splayed on the mattress, gasping with his tongue lolling out. 

It was a beautiful sight, and he was going to wreck it. He spread open his legs as much as he could as he started to thrust, strong but not too quickly. He kept going, Junkrat moaning with his mouth wide open. He was in love with that sound.

“I’ll wreck you,” He sped up his pace, the bed creaking underneath them. “I will ruin you. You will not take anybody else, but me, Rat. You’re mine.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fucking- fucking ruin me! Fuckin’ tear me up! Tear me up from the inside!” He hollered, his fingers grabbing into the mattress underneath him. “Just goddamn- fuck!”

“Who do you belong to?”

“You! I belong to you!”

“I can’t hear you, Jamison.”

“I fuckin’- fuck! I’m fuckin’ yours! I’m your fuck toy!”

Mako increased his speed, going faster and faster. His thumbs pressed on Junkrat’s thighs hard, bruising the skin. The entire trailer was shaking with the force, the bed being just against the walls of it. Every thrust, the trailer moved, but he didn’t give a shit.

“Beg for it,” Mako grunted. “Beg for me, Jamison.”

“Please! F-fuck, Please! Mako, please, fuck! Fuck me! Fucking- open me up!”

Roadhog was fucking strongly now, his big hips slamming into Jamison with all the strength he could muster up. The trailer was rocking a lot now, but Roadhog was so into it he didn’t notice. 

“Fuck, Mako, I’m gonna-!”

Jamison came, screaming through the entire thing. His screams and the way his walls clenched all around Mako was his undoing, Having Mako orgasm mid thrust. He kept slamming against him, riding their orgasm together.

“Fuck! Fuck! F-”

Roadhog gave a particular strong thrust, so strong that it moved the trailer to the point it tipped on its side, landing into the ground loudly. Everything fell, making a huge ruckus as the trailer creaked while it was lying on its fucking side. 

Junkrat screamed in surprise, and Mako didn’t know what to do apart from holding unto Junkrat. Garbage fell on them, candy wrappers, scrap, and junk. It made too much noise, way too many things that hadn’t been thrown away along with the dust making a huge cloud of dirt in the air.

It took several seconds to settle, Roadhog didn’t have a problem with the dirt but Junkrat coughed as he breathed it.

“Oh, fuck!” He asked, coughing and cleaning his dirty face. “The fuck happened?!”

“...” mako looked around and realized that, yes. They have knocked the trailer on its side. “It… tipped over.”

“Wait,” Junkrat positioned himself, still covered in cum and dirt. Mako slipped out of him and the young man gasped as the cum was spilling from his hole, but he didn’t seem to mind this. “Ya tellin’ me ya fucked me so hard, we knocked tha’ fuckin’ trailer?”

“...Yes.”

They stared at each other for a moment.

Then, they both hollered in laughter. Mako hadn’t laughed so hard in a while, but it was pretty hilarious. They knocked the damn fucking thing, and god that was hysterical.

“Oh, Mako Rutledge,” Jamison leaned back, getting scrap off him. “Ya fuck like a damn truck.”

Roadhog snorted, throwing junk and stuff away from him. 

“Ya rock my whole world.” Jamison said with a sloppy, romantic face.

Roadhog shoved him away, slightly embarrassed as the man just kept laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!


End file.
